


Deception

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun - Freeform, Baekhyun Smut, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Siren, Siren Baekhyun, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, idk anything else, siren!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Baekhyun is having trouble finding his latest meal until he spots a disobedient ship. Will this end in his favor??





	

Baekhyun stared lazily into the foggy abyss, waiting for a ship to approach. He sighed as he shifted his body upward on the beach he called home. It had been days since his last capture and he was growing weary. He chose this cove for the specific reason of getting more to eat, this was supposed to be easy but apparently the ships caught on and stopped going his way. As he laid back and closed his eyes he started humming a song that brought him peace in times like these.

Suddenly he could feel the heartbeats of souls nearing his cove, he sat up and listened carefully. They didn’t sound close but they couldn’t have been that far away because the heartbeats were resonating within him. He took a calming breath and began to sing,

 

_Tell me with your sweet smile_

_Tell me like you’re whispering into my ears_

 

He crooned waiting for the ship to come into view, this was always his favorite part. Watching as the unsuspecting sailors had no choice but to follow his song. No choice but listen to his words and kill themselves trying to get to him. It turned him on in ways he couldn’t fathom and he couldn’t wait. Slowly the ship came into view, it was a small yacht that looked like it had veered off path. He sang,

 

_You feel so far away_

_Come my way_

_Find me_

 

The ship crashed against a large rock, knocking the members of the ship into the water. Baekhyun looked hopeful as the bodies fell and flailed in the water. “1...2...3…” he counted trying to figure out how to make death come to each and every soul. His dreams crushed when an explosion came from the small yacht killing instantly most of the survivors from the crash. “FUCK!” he yelled frustratingly. Defeated, he turned around and began heading back to his cave until he heard a very faint, very weak, “Help.” His eyes brightened as he looked on and saw a half naked woman crawling towards him from the wreckage.

“Please. Help me. My yacht…”

“I saw. I can help you.”

She fell limp in his arms as he lifted her up and carried her into his cave. Once he laid her down he could fully admire her body, she was quite beautiful. Her hair was up in a tightly coiled puff, the tattered jeans she still had on fit her curves just right, and her skin. Her delicately smooth skin was a deep shade of chestnut, drawing him in with every breath he made. Baekhyun had made the decision that this one would have to be played with before she became dinner.

Carefully he lifted her up and tied her hands behind her back making sure the ropes were just tight enough for what he had in store. He stood her up and hung her tied hands on a hook he had hanging from his bed post. “I hope she wakes up soon. I don’t want her to miss any of this.” Taking her in, his fingers trailed over her slightly exposed breasts, admiring every freckle and bruise she had on her. Singing his tune, his hands moved down to her stomach stopping to circle her belly button and travel to the hem of her jeans. This seemed to rouse her, she jostled and opened her eyes, trying to focus on her new surroundings.

“Why...Why did you stop??” The girl muttered through a clearly parched throat.

“Your eyes were opening. I wanted to focus on the look on your face as you realized where you were,” He said smirking and staring her straight in the eyes. “What’s your name??”

She cleared her throat, “>>>.”

>>>. What an enchanting name.

Walking behind her and sniffing her neck, “I like you >>>. You’re so special. That’s why I haven’t killed you yet.”

“Is that so,” >>> began to adjust herself in her restraints ready for whatever was about to happen.

“It is. I saw the way you looked at me as you crashed into the rocks. That look of admiration. I was glad you were the one who survived.”

“I’d clap but as you can see I’m a little tied up.” She said smiling and turning her head to look at him.

“Funny. I haven’t been entertained in a while,” His lips moved to her neck placing light kisses. She moaned quietly and closed her eyes enjoying the soft touches of his plump lips. He pulled her closer to him as his lips traveled hungrily from her neck to her jawline. His manhood began to harden and press into her back as he nibbled on her ear, growling expletives.

“Are you going to kill me??” She moaned.

He let her go and walked to the front of her, “Right now no. But if you cum how I like, i’ll set you free.”

She bit her lip in ecstasy and spread her legs eager to please her captor. When he saw this action he sauntered over and placed his lips on hers. Their lips moved together in a rhythmic pace and expressed the pent up sexual energy they had both been feeling. Moans of pleasure escaping now and then as their tongues played wrestle. She picked up her legs and wrapped them around him, briefly forgetting she was hanging from her hands. Baekhyun broke the kiss and removed himself from the cocoon that was her legs.

He removed his shirt in a strip tease fashion and threw it on the bed behind her. The muscles in his chest really shining as he began to glisten from both body heat and ecstasy. He unbuckled his pants only enough to show the V line and walked over to >>> again. He removed her bra and cupped one her breasts in his mouth, using his tongue to swirl around the nipple slowly. A whimper escaped from her mouth as he placed kisses and nibbles on each of her breasts. As he continued pleasing her breasts he reached around and smacked her ass causing her back to arch.

“Fuck Baekhyun.” She whispered breathlessly. Her breathing speeding up as he moved closer towards her cherry blossom.

“These jeans are in the way.” He remarked. With one swoop of his hand he removed both her jeans and panties. “That’s better.” Admiring the view, he dropped down to his knees and grabbed her waist. He nuzzled his nose in between her legs, teasing her entrance and enjoying the heat coming from her core. He was such a cold blooded creature that the warmth was a welcome change. “Baekhyun please…” she whimpered. He looked at her in the eyes with intensity as he lifted her legs and placed them around his shoulders. He wanted to tease her a bit more before he entered her. He began lightly sucking on her clit, going in circles and spelling out his name in Hangul. Her legs trembled as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back, but Baekhyun suddenly stopped. “No. Don’t close your eyes. Look at me.” He demanded and continued working her insides with his tongue.

He could tell she was on the verge of orgasm by the way her breath got ragged and how she was trying to back away from his touch. “Not yet.” He dropped her legs and positioned himself behind her. Grabbing her face and placing a rough kiss on her lips he slid down his jeans and thrust himself into her. Using her steady moans as motivation he moved at a fast pace, never giving her time to catch her breath. “Is this what you were waiting for??” He whispered roughly in her ear. “Yeah” she moaned loudly. His jaw clenched as he slapped her ass and bent his legs for better angle. With each thrust he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm. He placed his head in the crook of her neck and bit down telling her it was time for her to cum for him. His body began to tingle as he felt his core electrify closer to orgasm.

As he heard her shout she was cumming, he placed his hand around her neck and squeezed lightly at first. She gasped and came all over her thighs and dripped onto the floor.

Once he came inside her, he strengthened his grip around her neck and began to sing,

 

_Suddenly you melt my soul_

_I’m coming apart on top of you_

 

The gentle melodies of his voice soothing and hypnotizing her as she came down from her post orgasm high. Not wanting to carry this out any longer than it should, he removed himself from inside of her and sang again as she struggled for air,

 

_Nobody but you_

_It’s too late_

 

The last thing she heard before she slipped into eternal darkness was, “I hope that you understand my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating on if I want to make this a sequel or not. Let me know!


End file.
